


Reunion

by Luvara



Category: Arthur (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvara/pseuds/Luvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of high school for Francine. She excited that Muffy and her will be attending the same school again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neilegni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilegni/gifts).



A strange sound echoed through the Frensky's apartment. Oliver Frensky grinned with relief when he realized what the sound was: it was his daughter Francine humming a very joyful tune. It wasn't that the tune was bizarre but the fact it was being hummed on the first day of school. He never thought that his daughter would be happy and excited about a new school year beginning. Especially considering that he could remember last year, when she had exclaimed that the first day of classes was the worst day of the entire year every year.

"Did you forget that school begins today?" Oliver teased his teenage daughter gently.

"No," replied Francine as she smiled. She was thinking of her reunion with Muffy, and how they would go back to spending every free moment together as they had when they were children.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Frensky asked as reached to feel Francine's forehead.

Francine stepped backwards and defensively replied, "I'm not sick. Even if I was I would not miss this day."

Oliver Frensky eye widen. It was even weirder than he had thought! She was acting like her older sister.

"Catherine, how did you swap bodies with your little sister?" Mr. Frensky called out asking his older daughter.

Francine rolled her eyes. Her dad's jokes were not as funny as they were when she was a little kid.

"Or perhaps you have Catherine Syndrome," Oliver mused, continuing on his line of thought.

"Dad, no," replied increasingly annoyed teen. "Have you forgotten? Muffy and I are finally going to be back at the same school?"  
"Oh, that's right," Mr. Frensky admitted, he had forgotten.

Francine had been clearly excited to see Muffy again, very obviously so for the past couple weeks. He remembered how it had been when Muff's family moved across town and the girls had to be separated. Oliver and his wife Laverne at first were very concerned about their youngest daughter. Francine went from being a reasonably happy little girl to be a little girl who always had the blues. And to make matters worse, it seemed like every arrangement they had made for the two to meet after the move had fallen though.

"Have a good day."

"I will," Francine chimed as she left.

*~*~*~*

The halls of Elwood City High were crowded and full of commotion as students chattering idle gossip and lazily tried to make their way to where they had to go. Francine pushed her way through the group of student in search of Muffy. She was very determined and eager to catch up with her best friend since she had so much to talk to her about. So much has happened to her. She was sure Muffy had just as much to talk to her about.

Francine had spotted Muffy. She wore her hair differently from the last time Francine saw her – it was no longer in twin braids. But Francine could tell it was her anyway. They had been good friends long enough. Muffy's gesture and clothing color choice gave her away. Purple had always been Muffy's favorite color.

"Muffy," cheered Francine waving in the direction her of her best friend.

She saw Muffy's eye glanced at her and then quickly turn the opposite direction of her. She was chatting with a group of girls Francine didn't recognize at all. She shouted out her best friend again but Muffy didn't acknowledge her presence at all.

A third time as well. Muffy's intentions dawned on her. Francine's joyful mood turned sour. She had steam coming out of her ears she was so angry.

"Hey Francine," Arthur said as he was catching his breath from navigating the crowded hallway. "I had been calling you for a while."  
"What," the teenage girl huffed.

"I want to compare our schedules," Arthur stated as he grabbed Francine's schedule and pointed at the history class they shared. He grimaced. "I heard Mrs. Pickleton is a nightmare."

Francine shrugged. She didn't care anymore about what teacher she had. Her only concern at the moment was Muffy and why she didn't want to go back to being her best friend. It was like some sort of hellish nightmare for her.

"At least we can endure the madness together."

"Arthur," Francine sighed. "This isn't a good time."

"What got you in a bad mood?" whined Arthur. "You had been looking forward to starting high school almost all summer."

"Muffy!" The teenager snapped. "She's ignoring me on purpose. I called her name several times"

"Maybe Muffy didn't hear you?" Arthur suggested. "I yelled at you several times and you didn't hear me. These halls are crowded and loud."

"That's not the same," Francine replied quickly. "She saw me. I know it. She made direct eye contact with me and turned away on purpose. If I saw you I would at least acknowledge you with a wave or something."

"I still don't see it. It has to be some sort of misunderstanding."

Arthur had known Muffy and Francine for a long time. Even though Muffy had been not around for a few years, that behavior was abnormal for her.

*-*-*-*

Later that day, between classes, Francine saw Muffy Crosswire walking towards her.

"Francine, Francine," Muffy called down the almost empty corridor of the school.

"Muffy," replied Francine excitedly. Maybe Arthur had been right and it was just all a misunderstanding. After all she remembered how it had been when Buster was gone for just over a week for the first time.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Muffy apologized.

"So you heard me?" Francine asked.

"Yes," the rich teen admitted. She had been playing dumb. "It's just that no one calls me by that now."

"Oh," Francine said as she rolled her eyes. As long as she can recall Mary Alice Crosswire had always been nickname as Muffy.  
"It's so good to see again," Muffy smiled as she gave her former best friend a hug.

"We have so much to catch up on," grinned Francine. "I wish we had gone to same middle school. You missed so much! How about we have lunch together?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's … It's… just that I'm busy," Muffy said nervously.

"With what?" Francine replied. It was obvious: Muffy's new friends. "We can always do lunch tomorrow."

Mary Alice quickly averted her eyes. She stared at the floor, trying to find an easy way to get out of the situation.  
"Mary Alice," shouted a girl that Francine didn't know.

Francine watched Muffy skip over to her newer friend as quickly as she could. She over heard Mary Alice's friend ask Muffy about her. Muffy only shrugged as if she had no clue. Which was apparently true, Fracine realized that Muffy no longer knew her, or was even able to understand her feelings, at all.

"You're not sorry," Francine whispered under her breath.

That day was the worst day of Francine's entire life. Nothing could make things any worse nor could anything lighten her mood after the devastating blow of losing her closest friend.

*-*-*-*

As the days passed, Francine mood got worse and worse. She was infuriated. Muffy kept on running into her in almost randomly at high school; it always seemed to happen in more remote locations.

"What do you want," Francine huffed.

"I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," the angry teen growled. "Nor will we ever have anything to talk about anymore. You're too busy."  
"Fine, I'll go," sighed Mary Alice.

"Go ahead," snarled Francine.

Muffy ran to the door and tried to turn the knob. The knob wouldn't budge. She tried twisting the knob again, frantically. She tried a billion more times, but nothing still. Mary Alice glanced at Francine.

"The door won't open."

Francine rolled her eyes, "How convenient. You get your way."

"It's not my fault that we're stuck here."

"Yes, it is," replied Francine. "If you weren't embarrassed by me, then we wouldn't be here."

"I'm not embarrassed by you," Muffy answered. "And you're the one who ran into this room."

"So, it's my fault?" Francine hissed. "That's one thing that hasn't changed – You're never at fault are you?"

Mary Alice blinked her eyes in shock.

"I haven't changed much since elementary school."

"Not changed?" Francine questioned, "I can list a thousand things about you that have changed! Starting with the fact you don't want spend time with me anymore."

"That's not true," cried Mary Alice. "I want to spend time all my time with you."

"So then why don't you?"

"Well, err – I," Muffy stumbled with her words. Francine wouldn't understand she was sure of it. When they had been kids it had been easier, she didn't used to have the sorts of feelings that she felt she couldn't tell anyone about. But now a teenager she had them, but she didn't think Francine would be okay with how she felt.

"You're lying," Francine blurted out. "I bet this door isn't even stuck."

Francine went to the door and turned the knob and lightly pulled it but nothing happened. But that didn't stop the teen; she twisted yanked the knob with all her might. She pulled on it so hard she lost her grip and fell backwards onto her former best friend, Muffy.  
Muffy's cheeks brightened up with a rose color as soon as she felt Francine's weight upon her. She knew her feelings were true, and they weren't going to go away. She wanted to be more than friends with Francine. But she doubted Francine would understand. Nor would her other friends.

"I guess you were right about the door."

"I didn't lie to you about anything."

"But you're acting differently than when we were in grade school," Francine stated. "You act like you're embarrassed about me when you're around your new friends."

"I'm sorry," Muffy apologized.

"That's not going to cut it," Francine fumed. "You're not acting how you use to. I don't understand why you even bother seeking me out if you're going to ignore me ninety percent of the time! I don't really need someone who treats me like that. I do have other friends."  
"Maybe I am only slightly embarrassed," Muffy said quickly hoping to help the situation.

"Embarrassed about what?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Muffy," Francine grunted annoyed. She couldn't get a straight answer out of her friend.

"Well, it's … it's…"

The door creaked open and the janitor appeared.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked the janitor.

Muffy gathered her things and rushed out the door without any explaination.

"The door was stuck."

"It sometimes gets jammed," janitor replied, "fourth period just started. You better hurry to class."

*-*-*-*  
Muffy couldn't get what Francine had said to her out of her mind the rest of the day. She would be heartbroken if they weren't friends anymore. There would be absolute no chance of the two having anything at all, much less something more if Francine hated her.

After the last class of the day Muffy waited with one of friends from middle at Francine's locker.

"Hey, Francine," Muffy smiled introducing the two. "This is Kim, a good friend from middle school. Kim, this is my best friend Francine."

Francine returned a polite smile. It filled Muffy's heart with delight. She blushed.


End file.
